backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Backyardigans 2.0
|Image file = The_Backyardigans_2.0_Titlecard.png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Children's television series |Row 2 title = Genre |Row 2 info = Fantasy/adventure |Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = The Backyardigans (2004-2010 series) The Frontyardigans }} is a spinoff of The Backyardigans. It is also the crossover series with The Frontyardigans. It also includes the Backyardigans' siblings. The series was based on two pilot episodes from April 2011, and three pilot episodes from December 2014 to February 2015, and was officially announced in June 2015 by Hornean. Characters The Backyardigans *Austin - a kangaroo; Victor's twin and Jordan's older brother *Pablo - a penguin; Andrew's younger brother; Penny's older brother *Uniqua - Ramona's twin sister *Tyrone - a moose; Kathy's older brother *Tasha - a hippo; Jason's younger sister The Backyardigans' Siblings *Andrew - a penguin; Pablo and Penny's older brother *Victor - a kangaroo; Austin's twin and Jordan's older brother; comic relief *Jordan - a kangaroo; Austin and Victor's younger sister *Ramona - Uniqua's twin sister *Penny - a penguin; Andrew and Pablo's younger sister *Jason - a hippo; Tasha's older brother *Kathy - a moose; Tyrone's younger sister The Frontyardigans *Thomas - a wolf; one of the Frontyardigans *Sophie - a cat; one of the Frontyardigans *Martin - a dragon; one of the Frontyardigans *Moe - a cow; one of the Frontyardigans *Henwen - a pig; one of the Frontyardigans Other Main Characters *Jeff - a dog; the gang's newest friend; deaf (debuted in Season 4) *Ronnie - a bunny (debuted in Season 5) Episodes Pilot Season #The Royal Journey #The Nutcracker Second Pilot Season #Uniquarella #The Cursed Ring #The Pirate King Season 1 #The Sleeping Princess #Snow Uniqua and the Seven Dwarfs #King Austin and the Knights of the Round Table #The Emperor's New Robe #The Gold Touch #Pablostiltskin #Frozen Brotherhood #Uniquapunzel #The Prince and the Mermaid #Tasha's Adventures in Wonderland #Nursery Tale Village #The Princess and The Frog Prince #The Sky Is Falling #The Berry Hunt #Save the Mermaid Kingdom #The Horse Kings #The Royal Ballet #The Princess and the Marble #Robin Hood the Nice and Friendly Season 2 #The Royal Games #The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow #Upton Abbey #Rubies Are Forever #A Royal Merry Christmas #The Temple of Gloom #A Christmas Mystery #The Cat Who Cried Wolf #The Magic Crown #The Firefighter Knights #Super Royals to the Rescue #Long Live the Orchestra! #Train Bandits #The Royal Magicians #Party At Sea #Doggy Doctors #The Old Switcheroo #The Lunar Festival #Be My Royal Valentine #The Royal Siblings Race Season 3 #The Sibling Patrol #Tricera-Cops #B.Y.P.D. Blue #The Royal-pocalypse #The Royal Easter Egg Hunt #The Daring Fishermen #The Daring Princess #Gung Ho! #Too Many Cooks In The Kitchen #Where In The World Is Sophie Santiago? #Rock Your Style #The Blind Dragon #The Surprise Laugh #The Operoid Invasion #Best Circus Acts In Town #Faith Over Fear #The Knight Who Would Be King #Ninjas vs. Samurais #Galaxy Under Siege #The Enchanted Tree #Jungle Trouble Season 4 #The Haunted Castle #The Maltese Lion #The Whole Lie #The Great Dragon Race #The Rainbow Prix #The Enchanted Boulder #The Royal Puppies #The Scarlet Lupine #On The Right Track #The Travels of Marty Gulliber #The Enchanted Garden #The Red Horseshoes #Snowbound #The Magic of Silence #The Christmas Star #We Three Kings #The New Knight's Quest #The Royal Alien Wedding #Boys In Black #My Own Special Picture Season 5 #Building a New Palace #The Crystal Labyrinth #Where the Wild Horses Are #The Palace Prankster #Your Majesties, We Shrunk Ourselves #Bayview Reception *The series was a huge success gaining high ratings and positive reviews. Trivia *The series now focuses on Fake Interactivity. *As of "Be My Royal Valentine", Austin is the only character to appear in every single episode of the series. *Tyrone, Austin, Andrew, and Jason are the only characters whose voices have gone deeper. *Sometimes, the snack at end of each episode goes along with the theme of the episode. *Some songs are not sung by the characters in the show. *Jeff is the first disabled character of the series. *Laugh tracks were used in some episodes. Category:Spin-Offs